There Are Angels Among Us
by journey maker
Summary: Two little children are found in a dumpster by Joey and his friends. Who are the children and why were they there? strong language and mention of attemped rape. Please R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh - I wrote this story after remember the song sung by Alabama "Angels Among Us."

Chapter One

Joey knows what it's like to go hungry for days because his father was a drunk and couldn't hold down a job. When Yugi found out he spoke to his grandpa who contacted the proper authorities who took Joey out of that hell hole, found his father incompetent to raise his son and charged him with abuse and he was sentenced to one year in the county jail where he died from being attacked by another inmate there.

Solomon was allowed to have Joey live with him and his grandson at the Game Shop and he was made Joey's guardian till he turned eighteen. Joey asked Solomon "Can I still work at the Shelter on the week-ends?"

Solomon smiled at him and said "Joseph you know that I wouldn't stop you from helping others who really need help, in fact why don't you ask your friends if they'll help you too, I know that Yugi would love to help others wouldn't you Yugi?"

So that was the beginning of how Joey and his friends started being the ones who found time to help others who were down on their luck and needed a helping hand. Now it was getting close to Christmas and Joey and his friends started asking for donations for the Shelter to help provide families and single parents and even people without a family food and clothing and especially toys for the little ones and even the teenagers.

Seto Kaiba who when he and his brother were younger they grew up in the Orphanage and he could remember going hungry and Mokie never having a toy to play with he gave a very generous anonymous donation of one million dollars. This donation meant that no one would go hungry and that families and single parents would have toys for their children this Christmas.

Every year someone who pretends to be Santa at the Shelter and this year Joey got the shock of his life when he found out that Bakura was playing Santa and Marik was going to be the Elf taking the pictures. It seems that since they came back from the After Life their lives have changed for the better and besides both Ryou and Malik probably threatened them somehow and so they volunteered.

Joey, Yugi and the others were walking to the Shelter and took a short cut through the alley when they heard someone in one of the dumpsters cry out in pain. I sounded like a child, so they ran to the dumpster and Joey, Tristan and Duke being the tallest ones there they climbed up on the sides of the dumpster and upon opening the lid they found two small children trying to find something to eat.

It was a little boy and they guessed the little girl was his sister and they were so frightened they started crying. Joey whispered softly "Hey, it's alright. My name is Joey and this is Tristan and Duke and we want to help you and your sister, will you let us?"

Joey whispered to Yugi "Call grandpa and tell him to get some blankets and something warm for them to drink and please tell him no Police." Yugi nodded and took out his cell phone and called Grandpa.

The little boy stood up and holding his hand to his sister she took it and she stood up beside him and then he said "You hurt my sister and I'll kill you."

Joey then said "I understand I have a younger sister myself and I'd protect her with my life too. Listen I have to come down in there in order to help my friends get you both and help you out of here, are you cool with that?"

The little boy shook his head yes and Joey jumped down beside them and then he said "Outside beside this dumpster are our friends Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Yugi's grandpa that he called to help us. They are all good people and will not hurt either of you will you let them help both of you too?"

The little boy shook his head yes and so Joey said "I have to help your sister up to Tristan who'll hand her to Tristan and he'll make sure that she gets down safely is that alright?" So Joey picked up the little girl who couldn't have weighed very much to Duke and handed her to Tristan who helped her down and Grandpa wrapped a blanket around her shaking little body.

Then Joey helped the little boy get up to Duke who handed him to Tristan who helped him down to Grandpa who also wrapped a blanket around his shaking body. Joey jumped up and Duke and Tristan helped him get out and as they stood there looking at this two little kids sipping the hot chocolate that Grandpa brought tears fill their eyes.

The little girl started to whine and she whispered to her brother "Me have to go potty." Grandpa heard this and he smiled and said to the little boy "There's a bathroom in this building, so your sister can go there."

The young boy softly said "Thank you." The little girl had to go so badly she couldn't walk and so Grandpa gently picked her up and all of them went inside the back door of Rosa's Pizzeria and when Rosa saw Solomon carrying a small child she smiled and opened the bathroom door and the little boy helped his sister up on the toilet and she went potty.

Solomon whispered to Rosa where Joey and the others found these two little angels and tears ran down her face and when the little boy and his sister came out of the bathroom, Rosa gave them each a warm cloth to wipe their hands on and then she asked them "Would you both like your own little Pizza's?"

Their eyes lit up and Rosa started making the Pizza's. Grandpa picked up the little girl while Joey helps the little boy to stand on a box so they could watch Rosa working. After they had eaten they both looked like they could go to sleep so Solomon said to Joey "We can bring them back to the Game Shop so they can have a warm bed to sleep on for tonight."

Joey smiled and gave him a hug and then he gentle woke the young boy and told him what Solomon had said and he nodded his little head that it would be alright so Joey took out his cell phone and called Mr. Wilson and told him "We've ran into a little emergency so we won't be there tonight but we'll be there first thing in the morning." Mr. Wilson told Joey "I hope that everything works out for all of you and we'll see you then."

They all got into Grandpa's car and he drove back to the Game Shop and after he opened the door he said "Please take the little ones to my room and get them into bed and make sure to cover them up tight so they won't be cold." After Joey, Tristan and Duke took the little ones upstairs, Yugi looked at his grandpa who had tears running down his face and Yugi said "Grandpa what's wrong?"

Grandpa looked down into the face of his beloved grandson and he said "Yugi I'm sad and ever scared that whom ever let those sweet angels fend for themselves want them back they just might get them and what will happen to them then?"

Joey, Tristan and Duke came downstairs and they all heard what Grandpa had said to Yugi and then Joey said "I have to do something, tell Grandpa I'll be back in a little while." Then Joey ran out the door.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up..Where did Joey go????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey left the Game Shop he ran and ran till he was almost out of breath and he ended up at Ryou and Bakura's home where the Yami's were having a poker game with some of their weird friends.

Joey stopped at the door and as he tried to get his breathe he knocked on the door and Bakura opened it and he found Joey leaning against the door jam trying to catch his breathe.

Bakura got Joey inside and then he turned to the others there and said "Get the hell out of here now before I sent all of you to the Shadow Realm!" They all scattered not wanting to endure the wrath of Bakura's temper.

Marik and Yami went and grabbed Joey before he passed out and as they helped him to sit down, Yami said "What's wrong?"

Joey then said as he was gasping for breathe "Yugi, Ryou, Malik and I found two little kids in a dumpster in the alley behind Rosa' Pizzeria and with Solomon's help we took them to the Game Shop where they are sleeping now. I came here because of what grandpa said."

Marik then said "Alright are you going to tell us what that old man said or not?"

Yami looked at Marik and said "You better watch what you're saying about Solomon or you just might find yourself playing with dead people in the Shadows."

Bakura then shouted "Will you to just shut the hell up and let Wheeler tell us why he's here for!"

Joey then said "Grandpa is afraid that who ever left those little angels as he calls them in that alley might come back and try to get them again. That can't happen to them, because if it does god, I'm so afraid that they might die. Please will all of you help stop that from happening?"

Tristan and Duke told grandpa what Joey said as he ran out of the Shop and Solomon closed his eyes because he knew exactly where Joey was going. He would go talk to Yami, Bakura and Marik and somehow he would get them to help keep the little angels from getting hurt again. Just then they heard screaming come from upstairs and they all ran up the stairs and as Solomon opened the door they found the little boy holding his little sister and she was crying and screaming "No don't hurt me anymore."

Joey and the Yami's got into Bakura's car and he drove back to the Game Shop and as Yami opened the door they also heard the screaming and as they also ran upstairs it nearly killed Joey to hear the little girl say what she said. "God, please don't let it be what I think it was." Was all Joey would say?

Solomon went over to the bed and softly as not to frighten the little ones he sat down and took them into his arms and whispered "It's alright now, no one will hurt you while you're in my house."

The little boy said "My name is Joshua and this is my sister Jenny."

Solomon then said "Call me grandpa that's what they all call me." Then Jenny spotted Joey and she reached out to him and Joey came into the room and got down on his knees beside the bed and he took her little frail body into his arms and started humming a tune that Solomon use to sing to him after he first came there to live. Then Jenny looked around at the other people there and she hid her face and Joey softly said "These are all our friends and they are here to make sure that neither you nor your brother will ever be hurt ever again."

Then Joshua shouted out loud "How the hell can you promise that when they come here you all will be so frightened and give us back and it will all start again and I won't let that bastard hurt my sister ever again!"

Bakura then walked into the room and when Joshua looked at this man whom others fear and would run away whenever he came near them and little Joshua said "What's your name?"

Bakura did something that very few had ever seen him do, he smiled down at this little boy and he said "My name is Bakura and I will make sure that no one will ever hurt you or your little sister ever again."

Marik and Yami then walked up and stood beside Bakura and Marik said "We will also promise that you and your little sister will never be hurt again."

Jenny then lifted her head from Joey's chest and she whispered "Are they good because they look very scary to me."

Joey smiled as he held her and he said "Bakura, Marik and Yami are good men and yes they can be very scary but they are all my friends as are Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tristan and Duke. We will all make sure that no one will ever try to hurt either of you ever again."

Solomon then said "I think these two little angels should try to get some sleep. I will sit here till they go to sleep." Then Joey lifted Jenny into his arms and laid her next to her brother and they held each other and closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Joey and the others went downstairs leaving Solomon with the little ones and then Joey said as he hit the wall with his fist "Why, why is it always the innocent ones who have to pay for something they never did?"

Bakura went over and looked at Joey's hand and he said "Wheeler no one will ever know all we can do it keep them safe from harm. Too bad no one was there for you."

Tears ran down Joey's face as he fell to the floor and Bakura lifted him into his arms and carried him to the living room and sat him on the couch and then Bakura asked for some ice for Joey's hand. All of them stood there not believing what they had just heard and then Bakura said "You should have told one of your friends about what was happening to you."

Joey wiped his face with his good hand as Ryou wrapped his hurt hand in ice and then Joey said "If I would have told anyone of them they could have ended up like me you have no idea what kind of monster my dad was."

Marik then said "I have a pretty good idea and then he took off his shirt and showed the scars from when his own father would beat him just because he didn't listen to what he was saying. Not pretty are they, but they are a reminder that no one will ever do this to me again without me fighting back."

Solomon came back into the room and he heard what was being said and he decided to let them help Joey in their own way. Solomon the said "Tomorrow we have to notify the authorities and tell them about Joshua and Jenny, but they won't be here. I need someplace safe for them till I can talk to Judge Mitchell and tell him exactly where we found them and maybe he can make sure that they are going to be kept safe."

Marik then said "They can come live with Ishizu and Shadi till things can be worked out. They will be perfectly safe there and Joey can come and stay with them too." Then Marik got out his cell phone and called Ishizu and after telling her about the little ones he said "She said to bring them by tomorrow."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Solomon talks to the Judge about the little angels...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The next day Joey and Solomon took Joshua and Jenny to the Ishtar residence and when Ishizu opened the door, and there stood Solomon and Joseph Wheeler and two of the most precious little ones that she'd ever seen, Ishizu said "Come in please."

As they walked into the living room there stood Shadi and Joshua stopped and he looked at Joey and said "Is that man wearing a dress?"

Shadi smiled and then he said "No, this is the natural garb Egypt." That's where I'm from.

Jenny then said "Our Uncle was in Egypt once and he sent us a picture of him standing in front of one of those things." Joshua then said "She means he was standing in front of a Pyramid."

Ishizu then asked "Would anyone like some Ice Tea to drink?"

Jenny smiled and shyly said "I would please."

Ishizu took her by the hand and they went to the kitchen and Ishizu helped Jenny to sit on a chair by the table and gave her a small glass of Ice Tea and a cookie. They were sitting there when they heard Joshua shout "You knew that monster!!!"

Ishizu and Jenny ran to the living room and Joshua was holding a picture of Shadi and his old friend Professor McDonnell. Jenny saw the picture and she fell to the floor and curled into a fetal ball and started rocking back and forth sobbing "Please don't touch me, please don't touch me."

Solomon then grabbed the picture and looked at Shadi and he shouted "Where is this man, I want to know now!"

Then the door opened and in walked Marik, Yami and Bakura and when they heard the tone of Solomon's voice they all stood still waiting for Shadi to answer him. Then Shadi "I have no idea. When this picture was taken he disappeared and no one had ever found him."

Joshua then said "Our Uncle is living with that bastard that calls himself our dad."

Joey hurried over and gently picked up Jenny and carried her in his arms and sat on the couch and rocked her as the others talked about where that man is. Jenny finally stopped crying as Joey sang her a song and she finally fell asleep in his arms and he looked down at this beautiful little angel and then he softly said "You have to find that monster and make him pay for what he has done to them."

Bakura then bent down and looked into Joshua's eyes and he said "Can you take me to the place where you and your sister lived?" Joshua had tears running down his face as he nodded his head yes, and then Bakura said "They will never touch you or your sister again I promise."

Solomon then motioned that he needed to talk to Ishizu and Shadi alone and as they walked into the kitchen Solomon then said "We really need do this the right way, because if something should happen and the Police are called we could lose those little ones and they will be given back to the ones who hurt them. I have to talk to Judge Mitchell and let him know what is happening and see if he can advise me what we can do to keep these little ones from being given back."

Ishizu agreed with Solomon and then she said to Shadi "Please have Yami, Bakura and Marik come in here, we have to talk."

When they all came into the kitchen Ishizu then said "Please let Solomon do this the legal way and talk to this Judge Mitchell and it nothing can be done legally then I will ask all three of you to take care of the bastards your way."

Bakura stood there listening to what she said and then he said "I will agree to let this happen, but if you and he looked at Solomon and then he said if you fail then I will do whatever I have to do to keep these little ones safe and no one had better try to stop me!"

Solomon walked up to Bakura and standing there face to face with him Solomon said "If what I try to do fails, I will not stand in your way to bring these bastards to justice for what they did to them."

Joshua then as tears ran down his little face he said "Please don't let them hurt her, they took her panties off and put their finger inside her and she screamed and they both laughed and laughed then she fainted and they got scared and let her alone and left the room. I got a wet towel and wiped the blood away and put on some clean panties on her and when she came to I told her I would never let them hurt her again and we climbed out the window and we ran and ran and that's when they found us trying to find something to eat and a place to hide till we could find someone to help us. Please help me keep her safe."

Everyone in that room felt like they were going to be sick hearing what those two bastards did to that little baby that Joey was holding so tenderly in his arms and tears ran down their faces and each of them vowed to stop this from ever happening to either of them again.

Bakura picked up Joshua and held him in his arms as the cried for what happened to his little sister and he looked at both Yami and Marik and they both nodded as if the could read Bakura's mind and Yami said "All you need to do is to ask and we're with you."

Joshua then whispered to Bakura "Thank you for being here and for helping me and Jenny" and then he hugged Bakura and kissed his cheek and for the first time ever they all saw an expression of love come over Bakura's face and it was a beautiful sight.

Solomon then took out his cell phone and called to talk to Judge Mitchell and he said "I need some legal advice, can I come over and talk to you now?"

Solomon then closed his phone and said "I'm going to Judge Mitchell, and I hope that he can help me find a way to protect them from the ones who hurt them." Then he left to go talk to the Judge.

When David Mitchell opened his door and saw Solomon he smiled and welcomed him into his home and he asked "What did you need to talk to me about?"

As they walked into his kitchen and sat down Solomon what if I had found two little children in an alley the other night and how they were both freezing and hungry and they told me about how their Uncle and the man they call their daddy hurt the little girl real bad and how they ran away to find someone to help protect them. What would you tell me to do to help these children?"

David listened to what Solomon had to say and then he said "Well first of all you have to get that little girl looked at by a doctor and then they have to tell a Court Appointed Advocate exactly what they did and then it will be given to a Judge to review and then he will rule what will happen to the two kids."

Solomon then said "What if the Court doesn't believe the little kids and rules that they are to be given back to their father and this happens again and this time they are found dead in some alley, what will the Court do then?"

David then said "You asked for my advice and I gave it to you. I know that it sounds like the legal system is for the parents rather then for the children and I have to agree with you, if you were to ask me what would I do if I were in this predicament well I'd have to tell you not to rely on this system to keep the little ones safe, I'd have a backup plan just in case this so called Justice for all system fails and they want to send the little ones back to their parents."

Solomon stood and said "Thank you for listening to me and I have a lot to think about and then he left to go back to the Ishtar's and he would let them know what Judge Mitchell said and they would go from there.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...The Police are looking for the two little kids...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Two very well dressed men one younger then the other walked into the Domino Police Department and the younger of the two said to the Policeman at the desk "Sir, I'd like to report the disappearance of my son and daughter."

The Officer looked at the men and he said "

What is your name and address, and when did you last see your children?"

The man said "My name is Phillip James Turner, this is my Uncle William David Turner, my grandmother suffered an heart attack late yesterday evening and in the confusion of the paramedics taking her to the hospital and trying to make sure that she had the best medical care that the hospital could give her, well I sort of lost track of the kids. The last time I saw them was when they were standing at the foot of the stairs crying as they watched the men working on their great-grandma and then I don't know where happened next."

The Officer then asked "Do you have any recent pictures of your children, their names and ages?"

The man handed the Officer two pictures of the children and then he said "My sons name is Joshua Michael Turner, he is seven years old with brown hair and brown eyes. My daughters name is Jennifer Marie Turner, she is five years old with blonde hair and blue eyes we call her Jenny for short."

The Officer then told the men "We will be sending out an Officer to check around and inside your home this afternoon so please be home and allow the Officer inside or we will obtain a Search Warrant to get inside. We will need the name of your children's doctor and dentist and a copy of their birth certificate."

Mr. Turner kind of turned a little white which the Officer noticed an he pressed a button on the side of this desk and then several other Officers came out and they drew their revolvers and the two men were taken into custody and Peter Dawson the Detective in Charge of missing and abused children was called and he started questioning the two men as to the where about of the two children in question.

When Solomon got back from talking to the Judge he told everyone what the Judge had said and that's when Joey spoke up and said "Once either of these children get anywhere near a Doctor's Office or an Clinic and we say that the little girl has been touched by her father and Uncle do any of you know how long before the Police get there? Well I'll tell you they will be there within seconds and the little ones will be taken into custody of the Police and I won't let that happen."

Jenny woke up and was screaming "No don't do that please!"

Ishizu ran and picked her up and started rocking her in her arms and then Jenny wrapped her arms around this woman and little Jenny whispered "Please don't let them touch me again they hurt me."

Ishizu then assured the little one that no one would ever touch her again and then Solomon's cell phone rang and it was Judge Mitchell and he was telling Solomon "about hearing that two men one older then the other being arrested for the disappearance of two little children. You may want to talk to a Detective Peter Dawson who is in charge of the case and Solomon he is a good man and he will listen to you and the little ones and then he will search till he finds out what happened in that house and god help those men when he finds evidence that they did hurt that little girl because he will make damn sure that they go to prison for a very long time."

Solomon thanked Judge Mitchell for calling and he said "I will think about what you said."

Solomon then said "We really need a safe place for them and we need it now because their father and Uncle have been arrested and the Police are interrogating them as we speak and Judge Mitchell thinks that if I go talk to a Detective Dawson he just might be able to help keep them safe, but I won't let anyone near them till I'm certain no one will ever harm them ever again."

Joey then said "We need to talk to Seto and ask him for some help."

Bakura looked at Yami and Marik and then he said "We'll go talk to him and we'll let you know what we find out." Then they left to go to the Manor and speak with Kaiba. Yami was the only one who really knew the secret that Kaiba was keeping and as they stepped into the front door it was Yami that said "We really need your help in keeping two little kids from being abuse by their father and Uncle."

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "What can I do to help?"

Bakura then said "We need a place where we can take them and they'll be safe until Solomon talks to a Detective Dawson and see if he can help us keep them safe."

Seto walked into the den and after using a key to open the drawer up he took out a black box and opening the box he took out a set of keys and he said "These are to a small apartment in downtown Domino and they'll be safe there. If you need anything else just let me know."

When the Yami's got back they found that Solomon had gone to talk to Detective Dawson and Yami told Ishizu and the others about how Seto gave them the keys to an apartment where the little ones will be safe and Joey will be there to stay with them."

Ishizu didn't want to let the little ones go because she had fallen in love with them but she knew that they had to be protected and so she helped pack things that Joey would need to make their stay at the apartment fun and then Bakura drove them to the apartment and after getting then settled he told Joey "Here is my private cell phone and use it to call me anytime you need me." The he gave Joshua and Jenny a hug and he left.

Detective Dawson was talking to Solomon when he said "I'm here because of two little ones who have been abused by their father and Uncle and I have to keep them safe, can you help me?"

The Detective knew who Solomon was talking about and then he asked "Do you have proof of this abuse?"

Solomon then took a tape from his pocket and gave it to the Detective and as he listened to a young boy describe what happened to his little sister and then the screaming from the little girl and her begging to keep her safe an not let them touch her again they touched me and it hurt really bad." Then the Detective said "You know that you may have to bring them in here to identify who these men are doing you?"

Before Solomon could say anything else, the door opened and in walked Seto Kaiba and he said "The only way that these two little ones will identify these monsters in on close circuit television and if that's not good enough that to damn bad."

Detective Dawson then said "I will agree to that but I have to get the Judge agree with it too." Then the Detective picked up the phone and called and talked to a Judge who said "I will allow this because of the circumstances behind what has happened to the little ones."

Seto then said "I will let you know when the link between here and my Office at Kaiba Corp is up and then you can talk to the children and they can tell you who did this without being to afraid of seeing those monsters again."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...The monsters are found guilty now the healing begins...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The two men were in separate rooms for the interrogation which was being taped, and as Detective Dawson questioned the man who said he was the kids father he played the tape where the young boy said what they had done to him and his sister and the man started getting really agitated and he tried to stand up but he was handcuffed to the chair and he yelled "That little bastard is lying I didn't touch my son or my daughter it was my brother who did that to them."

Detective Dawson then said "Why didn't you stop your brother from hurting your children?"

Phillip Turner got really defensive and he said "My brother is a lot stronger then I am and I'm afraid of him."

Detective Dawson then asked "Alright so you're saying that your brother is the one who abused your son and daughter, can you tell me why he did it?"

Mr. Turner just sat there trying to come up with something to say then Turner said "My brother said that it would be fun to teach them to mind."

Dawson then stood up and he said "You're a liar Mr. Turner, according to your son it was you who hurt him and your brother who hurt your daughter and if tell the truth and the Judge might go easier on you."

Mr. Turner the yelled "I want a Lawyer, I'm not saying anymore till I talk to a Lawyer."

Detective Dawson then left that room and went to the room where William Turner the brother of Phillip Turner and he turned on the recorder and he said "Your brother just confessed how you were the only one who abused your neice and nephew."

William Turner got really angry and he said "That bastard, he abused her too and he damn well knows it and as far as the boy is concerned he was the one who abused him. I'm no damn fag I only like females."

Dawson wanted to take his gun and shoot this animal for what he had just confessed but instead he said "Will you write down exactly what happened to the little girl and her brother?"

William Turner then took the pen and started writing down exactly what happened and when he was done he said "That no good piece of shit is going down too."

Dawson then took the pen and tablet and turned off the recorder and went to the door and told the Officer, read him his rights and then take this man back to his cell."

Then he walked back to the other room and as he entered the room he sat down and started reading what Phillip's brother had written on the tablet and then Phillip yelled "That bastard he was suppose to keep his mouth shut and we would of gotten away with it, but no he had to chicken out on me."

Detective Dawson then said "Officer, please read Mr. Turner his rights and then take him back to his cell where he can meet with his Lawyer."

Dawson then called Solomon Motou and told him, we will be setting up the link with Mr. Kaiba tomorrow morning and we will need to have the children present to tell the Judge exactly what happened and who were the two men who abused both the children."

Solomon thanked the Detective and said "I will let Mr. Kaiba know and the children will be there and I pray to God that the Judge listens and that he believes what the little ones have to say."

Bakura took Solomon to the apartment so that he could talk to Joey about what was going on and that's when Joshua said "My daddy said that I looked too much like my mommy that's why he hated me so much, and that's why he hurt me."

It took Bakura to get Joey out of the room and into one of the bedrooms to settle him down. "Listen, you can't fall apart now they both need you to be strong till all this shit is done, so pull it together and let's go out there and help them get through this."

Solomon then said "Tomorrow we are going to go to Kaiba Corp. and inside Mr. Kaiba's Office he has a video camera set up and we need you and your sister to tell a Judge what happened when your Uncle and daddy got angry and what they did to you and your sister."

Jenny got so scared that she started shaking and Joey took her the other room and as he sat down with her in his lap and Joshua sat beside him Joey said "My daddy hurt me too when I was younger but I didn't have anyone help me through it like we are going to do for both of you."

Jenny touched the tears that ran down Joey's face as she said "I'm sorry that your daddy hurt you. If you stay with me I'll say what happened but I don't want to be alone or to see them."

Solomon and Bakura both "reassured them that they wouldn't have to ever see them and all they had to do was to look into the camera and tell the Judge what happened."

So Joshua and Jenny said that "they'd tell what they did to them."

The next day Bakura, Joey, Solomon, Joshua and Jenny walked into Kaiba Corp and Roland smiled at the little ones as he took them to Seto's Office himself. When they walked inside Seto stood up and walked around his desk and he said "Welcome to Kaiba Corp."

In the corner of his Office was a very sophisticated looking video hook-up that Solomon had ever seen and then Seto said to both Joshua and Jenny "When the Judge is ready he will push the button in his Office and he will appear on that screen there and then you both can sit on this chair and he will ask you questions and you can tell him what he asks you and he will see you on a screen like this one."

Joshua and Jenny had a death grip on Joey and wouldn't let go so Seto said "Why don't you sit on this couch and they can sit beside you and answer any questions that the Judge might have." Joey thanked him and then there was a buzzing noise and Seto said "The Judge is ready and then on the screen appeared Judge Patterson and he smiled and said "Please can you both tell me what your names are?"

Joshua said "My name is Joshua Samuel Turner and this is my sister Jennifer Marie Turner. She's afraid to talk to you Mr. Judge."

Judge Patterson smiled and then he said "There isn't any reason for either of you to be afraid all I want you both to do is tell me what you said your daddy and Uncle did to both of you."

Jennifer then said "My daddy and Uncle made me take off my panties and then they started putting their fingers inside my private place and it hurt really badly and I started crying and they laughed and then my daddy slapped me and told me to shut my damn mouth. They wouldn't stop even when I scream and begged them to stop hurting me." Jenny was so upset she could go on and then Joshua stood up and looked directly at the Judge and he asked him "Did your daddy or Uncle hurt you when you were little?"

Judge Patterson had tears in his eyes and he answered Joshua "No son they never did." Joshua sat down next to Joey and then as tears ran down his little face he said "My daddy hit me and said that I looked to much like my mommy and then he forced me to take off my underwear and they did things to my penis and they hurt me and my sister till she passed out and they got scared and left us alone. I got her cleaned up and when she came to we left and ran away and that's when Joey and his friends found us and Mr. Motou took us home and they didn't hurt us they loved us. I won't ever let those bastards hurt me or my sister ever again!"

The Judge Patterson said "Could they leave the room for a minute please?" Roland showed Joey where the cafeteria was and they got the little ones some ice cream while the Judge spoke to both Seto and Solomon. "From the reactions of both men here in the Court Room I'm going to sentence both of them to spend the next twenty-five years in prison and Mr. Motou do you know of a family that can take care of those precious little ones?"

Solomon knew exactly who would take care of them and he said "Judge Patterson I know the perfect couple to take care of them. My friends Ishizu and Shadi Amir ( I don't know what Shadi's last name is so I gave him this one) love them and Joshua and Jennifer love both of them too."

Then Judge Patterson said "It is the ruling in this Court Room that both Phillip James and William David Turner will be remanded to the Domino Correctional Center to spend the next twenty-five years of their lives for the mental and physical abuse of Joshua Samuel and Jennifer Marie Turner the children of Mr. Phillip Turner.

It is the recommendation of this Court that the children are to be left in the care of Solomon Motou until the time a family can be found who wants the children. Case Closed." The Judge banged his gavel and then the walked out of the Court Room.

Solomon, Bakura and Seto were so overjoyed with the Courts ruling that they all started crying and then Solomon said "We have to let Joey and the little ones know what the Judge said."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Finally someone to love and keep them safe...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

So it came to pass that a miracle happened in the town of Domino when two small children who were rescued from an abusive home and given a second chance by being adopted by two very caring and loving people. Shadi and Ishizu Amir stood in front of Judge Mitchell and as they both told the Judge "We want to adopt Joshua Samuel and Jennifer Marie and have them become our son and daughter."

Judge Mitchell then turned to Joshua and Jennifer and asked "Do you want this couple to become your parents?"

Jennifer looked at the Judge and with tears running down her little face and she said "Mr. Judge Sir, I want Shadi and Ishizu to become my parents because they love me and Joshua so much and we love them too."

So with everyone looking on with tears running down their faces, Judge Mitchell then said "On this date of the 21st of December, 2007 I here by agree that Mr. & Mrs. Amir will become the parents of Joshua Samuel and Jennifer Marie. My God bless and keep both of you for because of you are giving these children a chance of having a childhood and growing into loving and caring adults."

Then the Judge banged his gavel and said "This case is closed and may everyone here have a very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year."

The Court Room went crazy and as Ishizu and Shadi picked up their children and hugged them a beautiful light shown down on them and a beautiful angel smiled and said "My babies are going to be happy now and forever." Then the light disappeared and as everyone filed out of the Court Room, Jennifer looked at her mother and she said "What did the Judge mean Merry Christmas?"

Joey stepped up and he said "That is the day we remember the birth of Jesus who was God's only son and we also exchange gifts and Santa Claus comes on Christmas Morning and leaves presents for all the good little girls and boys in the world."

Joshua said "I kind of remember mommy telling me about Christmas the day that Jenny was born but daddy didn't let us have any Christmas."

Solomon then said "Well then we have to do something about don't we?"

Everyone all agreed and so they took the both Joshua and Jenny to the Mall and let them see what Christmas was about and when they saw all the beautiful lights on the big tree in the center of the Mall it was just priceless.

Tears filled everyone's eyes and they realized just how much these angels have missed and so they all went in every direction buying gifts for both of them and having them wrapped and then Seto asked Shadi "If I buy a tree and have it delivered to your home and have it all decorated for when you bring your little ones home, is that alright?"

Shadi smiled at him and he said "Yes, it would be great and thank you."

So as everyone was shopping Seto took out his cell phone and called Roland and asked him "Would you please go buy the most beautiful Christmas tree you can find and deliver it to the Ishtar residence and please have it decorated by the time that everyone gets back, and Roland the children are now the son and daughter of Shadi and Ishizu."

Roland smiled as he listened to Seto and as he hung up the phone he wiped away a few tears and then he went out on a quest to find the best and most beautiful tree he could find and then as he watched some of the staff decorate it he knew that this Christmas would be on that those little ones wouldn't soon forget.

As they walked around the Mall they came to the area that was roped off and when Jenny asked her new mommy "What's going on over there?"

Ishizu smiled down into those eyes filled with wonder and she said "That's where Santa Claus is and the children are telling him what they want for Christmas, would you and Joshua like to go see Santa and have your pictures taken with him?"

Jenny looked up into her mommy's face and she smiled and jumped up and down and said "Yes please." So as they all walked over and as Shadi and Ishizu held their little ones hands they waited for their turn to see and talk to Santa. (_Remember at the beginning of this story I said that Bakura would be playing Santa and Marik would be dressed as an Elf and taking pictures, well that's exactly what they were doing.)_

Then it was Joshua and Jenny's turn and as Marik helped them up upon Santa's lap, Santa smiled down at them and he said "And what would both of you like for Christmas?"

Jenny smiled up at this jolly old Elf and she said "We've already got what we want for Christmas but we'd like to ask you to make sure that every child can have whatever they've asked for and is as happy and Joshua and I are." Santa got really misty eyed as he told this little girl "I will try to do what you ask."

Tears filled both Bakura and Marik's eyes and before they started crying Marik snapped a picture of Joshua and Jenny sitting on Santa's lap. Then as Marik aka the Elf helped them down and handed the picture to Ishizu, he whispered to her "May Ra bless and keep both you and Shadi for what you've done here today." She smiled and took the picture and as they were about to leave Santa said "Merry Christmas to all of you" and then he started saying "Ho ho ho" just like the real Santa and everyone there smiled and said "Merry Christmas to you Santa and to your Elf too."

As all of them filed out of the Mall and climbed into Seto's stretch limo for the ride back to the Ishtar's residence, Joshua whispered into Joey's ear "Wasn't that Bakura and Marik?"

Joey smiled down at him and he whispered back "Santa has many helpers help him this time of the year so he can get everything ready for his flight around the world to deliver all the toys to every child."

Joshua then hugged Joey and he said "Thank you and your friends for finding me and Jenny because without all of you we might be dead now."

Joey gave him a hug and he said "Your both very welcome and we're all happy that you have two loving parents to give you all the love and guidance that you and Jenny will need as you both grow up."

When they got back to the Ishtar's they all climbed out and helped Shadi take all the wrapped gifts and some not wrapped into the house, then Solomon said "We've witnessed a miracle here today when little Joshua and Jenny became the son and daughter of two of my closest friends and may God and Ra bless you for what you've done."

Ishizu then hugged Solomon and Shadi shook hands with him and then they all got back into the limo and left. As Shadi and Ishizu walked into their home with their children and the little ones saw the beautifully decorated tree with all the presents under it they both saw the wonderment shining in their children's eyes and it brought tears of joy to their eyes. Shadi then said "We've all had a busy day so I think we all should try to get some rest."

As he and Ishizu took their children to their rooms and as they sat there listening to their prayers they both gave thanks to God up above for giving them these little ones to love and raise as their own." They then kissed their little ones good-night, and then Shadi took Ishizu's hand in his they walked to their bedroom and he said "My love, you have given me the best Christmas gift that I could have ever asked for, you gave me a son and daughter to love for the rest of their lives."

Ishizu then kissed her husband and she said "I can say the same thing to you my love. We are now the parents of two of the most precious angels that God let come to earth and they will know nothing but love and understanding for the rest of their lives." Then she kissed him and they went to bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...The wonderment of childhood...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

That evening after all the shoppers had left the Mall and Bakura and Marik were getting changed into their regular clothes Bakura said "Those two little ones really got to me when they said that they had all they ever wanted and that they wanted Santa to make sure that every child got a present for Christmas, and I'm going to do my best to make their wish come true."

Marik looked at his friend and he said "What in the hell can you do?"

Bakura told him as they were walking out to his car "I'm going to give as much of the money I have saved up to Solomon and Joey to give to the Shelter to make sure that all the families and single parents have enough clothes, presents and food for their children no matter how old they are and that even the single people who need help to make sure that they had a great Christmas too."

Marik closed his eyes and he said "We'll if you can do that then I guess it won't hurt me to help out too and I know that Yami will do his part too and hey, why don't we talk to Kaiba and see if he can persuade some of his business associates to give generously too and then there is Pegasus who can help out some too."

Bakura and Marik were silent as they drove back to the house and when they went inside there was Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Malik and they all looked up when they came in and then Ryou said "Kura, I have an idea how we can help make little Jenny and Joshua's Christmas wish come true."

Bakura smiled down at his light and he said as he winked at Marik "Well let's hear your idea."

Ryou then told them about how if they all chipped in they could have enough money to make sure that every child no matter how old they are that their families and even the single people could have a really good Christmas."

Bakura then smiled as he said "Ryou, Marik and I were just talking about the same thing and we are going to see if Kaiba can get some of his business associates to dig deep into their wallets and help out too."

Everyone there all was so excited that they all yelled out "Alright!" And then Yugi said "let's get this mission going."

So the next day Yami, Bakura and Marik went to talk to Seto and after he heard what they had to say Seto did something that no one has ever really seen, he smiled as he said "I'll promise that they will help out too."

Joey, Tristan and Duke were at the Shelter making sure that things were getting ready for the Annual Christmas Show that is held for all the families and anyone else who needs help comes to see. Joey's cell phone rang and it was Yugi and when Joey heard what he was saying he nearly jumped off the stage and fell down but Duke caught him before he did. When Joey hung up he told Tristan and Duke what Yugi had said and they too were so excited  
"This year will be the best this Shelter has ever had" Joey said.

Solomon called and talked to Shadi about the wonderful news and as they talked Joshua was sitting on the floor coloring a picture and after Shadi hung up, Joshua asked him "Why are you so excited?"

When Shadi was telling Joshua what Solomon had said, Ishizu and Jenny came into the room and when Shadi was done Jenny asked "Can we help too?"

Ishizu looked at her husband and with tears in both their eyes they said "Yes, we'll all go down there and help everyone have a really great Christmas."

By the time Seto had talked to most of the businessmen he knew they all were so excited to help make the little ones wish come true that when all the money was counted it came to a little over sixteen million dollars and with this amount Seto decided to do something really extra special for the families and single parents and even the people who didn't have a family, he was going to find some inexpensive housing and on Christmas day give each family the key to their new home or apartment. When he talked to Solomon about his idea well Solomon was so choked up he nearly couldn't talk and then he said "There really will be a Christmas miracle happening in Domino this year."

Solomon and Joey went to talk to Mr. Wilson and when they told him what they wanted to do, he started to cry and then he smiled as he said "This might be the first time since I opened this shelter that there won't be anyone to stay here and that makes me so very happy."

Joey gave the man who was the one that helped out anyone no matter who they were to have a place to live and food to eat and clothes to wear and he said "You have touched so may lives with your love and generosity that now it's your turn to have that love returned to you and I for one what to say "God blessed you the day you showed your fellow man that someone loved and wanted to help them" and then Joey hugged his man and Solomon shook his hand and said "Joey's right you know, God did bless this town the day you opened your heart to your fellow man."

The Shelter was now ready for the big Christmas Party and all that was needed for Santa's Village where Santa was going to be sitting as he handed out the toys and gifts to all the children no matter what they ages were.

Seto went to talk to Helga his head Chief if she could oversee the making of the Christmas Dinner that would be served at the Shelter, and she told him "Honey, you know that I would love to." The Helga walked over to a desk in the corner of the kitchen and got out a tablet and she turned to Seto and asked how many people would be coming through the shelter for Christmas Dinner?"

When Seto told her, she started writing down things that would be needed and then she said "This is the things that I will be needing to be able to serve all the people" and when he looked it over he said "Here is my credit card, just get whatever you need" and then he kissed her cheek and left her to get things going.

In two days everything from the food to the gifts and the construction of Santa's Village would be ready for the Christmas Party at the shelter. There was truly going to be a miracle in Domino that night.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Christmas miracles happen at the Christmas Party...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the songs in this chapter.

Chapter Eight

The inside of the Center was decorated with the Christmas theme and on the stage was a huge tree and it was all decorated. On each of the tables were place setting with everyone's name on them and as the people came into the Center they found where they were to sit.

Then Mr. Wilson got up on stage and he said "I want to thank each and everyone for coming to our annual Christmas Party and I would like it if we could all bow our heads and say a silent prayer for what we are about to receive." When everyone was done he said please bring out the food."

Helga and her staff all wheeled around carts that were loaded with food and as they each stopped at every table they would ask everyone "What would you like to eat, we have turkey and ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, cranberry sauce, olives and of course rolls."

After everyone was served, Helga said "Leave room for a piece of pie and some whipped topping."

Everyone was really enjoying their meal and as they all talked to each other, Mr. Wilson loved seeing all the happy faces on each and every one of them.

Then as everyone finished, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Malik all went around and picked up the dirty dishes and then the staff wheeled out the pie and topping and when everyone was served what they wanted.

Then Mr. Wilson said "In a little while we will be getting a special visit from someone, can anyone tell me who that could be?"

All the children all shouted out "Is it Santa?"

Mr. Wilson then laughed and said "Yes Santa is coming to pay us a visit before he heads back to the North Pole to get his Sleigh and of course the Reindeer ready to his flight around the world delivering all the toys to all the girls and boys."

Just then Sleigh bells could be heard and the children's eyes got really big and then the back door opened and in walked Santa Claus with a big bag of toys on his back and Santa said "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone in the Center said "Merry Christmas Santa."

Then Mr. Wilson said "I would like every parent to bring up their children and I don't care how old they are up on the stage to meet Santa, and I would like to have the single people to come up on stage too."

So as everyone stood in line to meet Santa, Joey and the others cleared off the tables and then Helga and her staff went around and placed an envelope one each of the tables and then they left the room.

The children were place in order to their age and size and even Joshua and Jenny were in line with Ishizu and Shadi. As they went one by one to sit on Santa's lap and were given a special gift and a candy cane then they all went back to their tables. The older children each got a special gift too as well as the single people and when they all got back to their tables they found the envelopes and then Seto Kaiba came onto the stage and said "Would all of you please open your envelopes."

When all the envelopes were opened inside they all found a key, but what did the key belong to? Then Seto said "These keys belong to your new homes and apartments that with the very generosity of some very special people we were able to make this Christmas a very special one for all of you."

Everyone was hugging their families and the ones that were single were hugging each other. Then Seto said "Tomorrow morning around nine o'clock there will be several dozen cars outside to take each of you to your new homes that have been completely furnished and stocked with food, then Mr. Wilson said "This has been a very Merry Christmas for all of us and I think that we should all say a prayer for those who have made all of this possible." Everyone stopped talking and they all gave thanks to those who made this their happiest Christmas ever.

Then as Mr. Wilson stood there on stage, Solomon, Seto, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Duke and Santa Claus and his Elf all started singing:

**We Wish You A Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer. Refrain**

**We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here. Refrain**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

Everyone in the room stood up and started singing the song with them and the sounds of their voices could be heard outside and into the clear night air.

Then a child's voice could be heard asking her mother "Are there angels among us tonight?"

Then Mr. Wilson who was walking among the people stopped and answered the child by saying "Yes honey, there are angels among us to night."

So as the party started to end, Mr. Wilson looked around at the faces he had come to know and love and he gave thanks to God above for allowing him to have such and rich and love filled life.

Tonight a miracle did happen to the lives of everyone in that room.

If you were to listen very carefully you could hear the Angels in heaven singing:

Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains,  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains.

Refrain

Gloria, in excelsis Deo!  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo!

Shepherds, why this jubilee?  
Why your joyous strains prolong?  
What the gladsome tidings be  
Which inspire your heavenly song?

Refrain

Come to Bethlehem and see  
Christ Whose birth the angels sing;  
Come, adore on bended knee,  
Christ the Lord, the newborn King.

Refrain

See Him in a manger laid,  
Whom the choirs of angels praise;  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,  
While our hearts in love we raise.

Refrain

THE END…….

A/N: I want to wish everyone a Very Merry Christmas and Safe and Happy New Year from my house to yours.

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, AngelMimiru,Serenitysfaith, KaisToaster and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
